Dreuzelvakantie
by pollieX
Summary: de 7de jaars mogen op vakantie als afsluiter van het jaar en dat eindig met een Romance
1. proloog

_Ik heb dit tijdens de schooluren zitten schrijven en 2 vriendinnen hebben het gelezen en vonden het goed dus hier is het _

_JK Rowling heeft de karakters verzonnen het plot is wel van mij _

**Dreuzel vakantie**

Proloog

De 7de jaars van Zweinstein stonden verward te wachten op de bus. Ze hadden deze morgen te horen gekregen dat de leraren het een goed idee vonden van Hermelien om de laatstejaars een week op vakantie te sturen als afsluiter van het jaar. Alle leerlingen vonden dit een fantastisch idee tot ze te horen kregen dat ze op dreuzelvakantie gingen.

Een groene bus met grote gele letters die schreven: Reizende wegen, stopte voor hen.

Zeker van hun stuk stapte sommige leerlingen op, onder hen de kinderen met dreuzel ouders en een paar die hun vriend of vriendin volgde.

Ron keek argwanend naar het groene gedrocht, "Herinner me er aan Hermelien te vermoorden en ook om een fototoestel te kopen." Harry keek zijn vriend vragend aan:" dat je Hermelien wil vermoorden begrijp ik maar wil je dat ook nog fotograferen?"

"mijn vader wil een foto van alles wat dreuzels gebruiken liefst nog met een verslag wan wat het is, wat het doet en waarom in godsnaam de dreuzels het nodig hebben." Antwoordde Ron kribbig.

Iedereen zat op de bus, behalve de Zwaderaars die nu langzaam geleid door Malfidus en achterna gezeten door Sneep de bus op kwamen.

Met een gezicht vol van afgunst ging Sneep bij de andere afdelingshoofden zitten vooraan in de bus.

"Als we aankomen op ons verblijf wil ik dat iedereen zich omkleed in gemakkelijke klederdracht en zich direct organiseert voor de komende week." De stem van professor Anderling galmde door de bus. "We zullen overnachten in verschillende huizen, jullie zullen de huisjes delen met 3personen van je eigen afdeling en 3personen van een andere, professor Spruit komt nu rond met de verdeling."

Ron en Harry keken Hermelien aan,"Daar wist ik niets van, maar kom aan zo erg is dat toch niet." Zei deze in een poging haar leven te redden.

Dat dacht ze maar,professor Spruit gaf hen alle 3 het zelfde brieje met hun namen op en die van 3 andere: Draco Malfidus, Patty Park en Blaise Zabinni.


	2. Maandag

_vanaf hier is de tekst geschreven van uit Harry's personage_

_bedankt voor de reviews als er dingen zijn de jullie willen zeggen of er spellingsfouten staan laat maar horen._

Maandag

Na 2 uur waren we aangekomen in Wales.

Samen gingen we opzoek naar ons huisje, de meeste huisjes waren in een zacht geel geschilderd behalve de publieke zoals het zwembad en de receptie die waren oranje.

We bereikte nr 9 en gingen snel binnen er was nog geen spoor van de Zwaderaars. Op de kamer deuren hingen bordjes met de naam van de kamer. De gezamenlijke kamers waren fris en luchtig ingericht. Boven waren er 3 kamers, op de deuren hingen papieren met namen op. Beneden konden we nu gestommel horen, de ijzige stem van Malfidus galmde door het trapgat:" Fantastisch, opgesloten in een dreuzelkot met de 3 domste Griffoendors ooit op Zweinstein." Achter ons werd een gilletje geslaakt Hermelien die nu aan een roze deur met een zonnenbloem stond hield het papier verbaast in haar handen. Ron liep naar haar toe en las over haar schouder:

Patty Park

7de jaar Zwadderich

Hermelien Griffel

7de jaar Griffoendor

"de kamers zijn blijkbaar ook gemengd met de Zwaderaars" sprak Ron hoofdschuddend. Snel nam ik het papier dat op een bloedrode deur hing:

Draco Malfidus

7de jaar Zwdderich

Harry Potter

7de jaar Griffoendor

"o, das gezellig ik krijg de eer om met Harry Potter op een kamer te slapen, wat ben ik blij" zei een sarcastische stem achter hem.

Ik draaide me om en keek in de lijzige ogen van mijn vijand nummer 1 (naast Voldie) "we kunnen er alleen het beste van maken, gelukkig moeten we niet in het zelfde bed slapen"

Elk ging zijn eigen kamer binnen en begon zijn koffers uit teladen. Ik boog voorover omzijn schoenen uit te trekken, tot ik 2 ogen naar zijn kont voelt staren.

Ik keek over zijn schouder en zag een (lichtjes kwijlende) Draco Malfidus. Deze draaide zich schuldbewust om een lade verder uit.

Ongemakkelijk door het feit dat ik mijn aartsvijand zojuist betrapt had op het staren naar mijn achterste liep ik de kamer uit en die van Hermelien binnen.

"Eerst zat Voldemort achter mijn gat , nu ik daar van af ben zit Malfidus er achter en niet met de zelfde redenen vermoed ik."

"Harry ,wat doe jij hier?""Ja Potter, dit is een meisjeskamer, ik weet dat je er graag een wilt zijn maar dar ben je dus niet!" De 2 meiden keken me aan, "Ik sta hier omdat jouw 'vriendje' over mijn kont stond te kwijlen!" verbaast over mijn eigen antwoord sloeg ik mijn hand voor mijn mond. Mijn verbazing werd weerspiegeld op het gezicht van Hermelien,maar niet door Patsy. "Je moet echt je bril laten controleren Potter, Draco zit al een jaar achter je aan, al sinds je Voldemort verslagen hebt en hij nu kan uit komen voor zijn homosexualiteit."

Het was al middag tegen de tijd dat iedereen geïnstaleerd was.

De afdelingshoofden gingen samen met hun afdelingen picknicken. Wanneer iedereen vol zat splitsten de leerlingen zich op in groepen en gingen naar hun kamer of hingen rond met vrienden.

s'Nachts ging ik slapen met de gebeurtenissen van die dag in mijn hoofd. Anderling aan het giggelen met de meisjes, Sneep in zijn zwembroek ( ik was niet zeker of dat een grappige of juist enge droom was), maar elke keer kwam Malfidus er in (soms zelf zonder zwembroek).


	3. Dinsdag

DINSDAG

Ik werd wakker door een geroffel in de andere hoek van de kamer.

Draco Malfidus , Zwaderaar, puurbloeden homo, haalde heel zijn koffer overhoop en smeet de inhoud waar het neer wou vallen.

"Wat ben je aan het doen?" vroeg ik kribbig, het enige antwoord at ik kreg wes een onderbroek dat besloten had dat mijn hoofd een goede landingsplaats was.

Geïriteerd nam ik het onderbroek van mijn hoofd en haarde ik Draco iets momelen over een verdwenen mascara.

"Je mascara ligt inn de badkamer" antwoordde ik slaperig, " bij al die andere zalfjes en borsteltjes. Waarom heb je die trouwen s allemaal nodig? Zonder zie je er waarschijnlijk veel beter uit?" Als het geen 8 uur s'ochtends was geweest zou ik misschien gemerkt hebben wat ik zei , maar je raadt het al dat was het dus wel.

"Dat is de verkeerde, blauw past niet bij mijn kleren!"

En met een zucht verdween hij vermoedelijk naar Patsy om haar mascara te stelen.

Even later zaten we met z'n zessen aan de ontbijttafel. Draco en Zabinni waren er in geslaagd de eierenn zo hard te laten aanbranden dat zelfs de kat van Hermelien er niets van moest hebben. "Gaat er iemand mee naar het zwembad?" vroeg Zabinni plots.

"Dan loopt mijn mascara uit, ik moet eerst naar de stad om waterproof." Was het antwoord dat hij kreeg. Verbaasd keken Ron en Hermelien naar Malfidus, deze haalde zijn schouder op: " wil er iemand mee?"

Ik, Ron en Hermelien kwam rond de middag terug aan bij nr. 9 waar we Blaise en Patsy in de keuken stonden.

Toen Park Rons angstige ogen zag zei ze met verveelde stem:" We maken smos of zoiets wees gerust het ergste dat er kan gebeuren is Blaise die zijn hand afhakt."

Het middageten ging voorbij zonder ernstige ongelukken.

Even later was het zwembad veranderd in een wedstrijdarena, de 7de jaars speelden watergevecht tegen elkaar. Het beslissende gevecht was Griffoendor tegen Zwadderich.

Draco en Korzel kwamen dreigen op Ron en mij af. Achter ons kwamen Blaise en Kwast, Kwast struikelde over een niet bestaand steentje en beiden voorover tegen Ron en mij.

Het volgende moment lag ik boven op Malfidus, zijn ogen wijd open staarde in de mijne.

s'Avonds werden we allemaal in het gemeenschappelijk lokaal verwacht. Waar we pictunery speelden, een spel dat met de nodige commentaar van de Zwadderaars werd uitgelegd.

Belinda mocht als eerste, verlegen stond ze van voor. Ze nam het krijtje en trok een streep daarna begon ze met haar handen te zwaaien en gekke bekken te trekken.

"Een stok" riep Hanna, "een lijn" schreeuwde de zeer snuggere Korzel. Uiteindelijk bleek het een toverstok te zijn.

Het duurde even tegen dat iedereen door had hoe het moest. Ook de leraren deden mee, prof. Spruit had een poging gedaan om een mandragora te teken allen Marcel had het met veelfantasie herkend.

Maar het meest verbaasd waren ze toen Draco Malfidus een stokmannetje tekende met een bliksemvormig litteken en een groot hart er rond.


	4. Woensdag

WOENSDAG

Deze ochtend maakte ik kennis met de moodswings van Patty Park, deze keer had ik voor het ontbijt gezorgd om zo ook aan het 'wat-te-dragen-drama' van Malfidus te ontsnappen.maar mvr. Park vond de toast aangebrand, de spek te vet en de eieren te zacht. Zelfs tante Petunia zaagde nooit zoveel over mijn kookkunsten.

Gelukkig kwamen, juist op het moment dat ik mijn geduld begon te verliezen, Romen Hermelien de trap af. "Vergeet het Malfidus! Ik doe geen make-up op, hoe goed je ook denkt dat ik er dan zal uit zien!"met een verveelde uitdrukking haalde Malfidus zijn schouders op.

Toen zag hij mij en kreeg een kwajongens lach rond zijn mond. Dit ging ik niet leuk vinden.

En ik vond het ook niet leuk. Malfidus had op de een of andere manier ons beide over gehaald om mascara te dragen het resultaat mocht er best zijn.

In de namiddag scheen de zon, dus gingen we samen met de andere griffoendors naar het strand. Hermelien, Belinda en Parvati lagen lang uit op hun badhanddoek. Terwijl de jongens naar de zee renden en even later klapper tandend terug liepen mompelend over veel te koud zeewater. Verslagen door de zee gingen de jongens zich bij de meisjes leggen.

Al snel begonnen ze over koetjes en kalfjes te praten, het gesprek varieerde van de voorbije activiteiten tot hun leraren.

Het gesprek kwam op hun kamergenoten terug, Marcel deelde een kamer met Ernest Marsman, Belinda met Hanna Abbedot, Parvati hed geluk en mocht bij haar tweelingzus slapen. Belinda en Parvati giggelden als 2gekken wanneer ik zei dat ik met Draco sliep. Marcel, Simon en Thomas keken hem medelevend aan.

"Die mascara staat je goed" zei Belinda plots," met eyeliner zou het nog mooier zijn" voegde Parvati toe. De 2 meisjes doken in hun tassen en haalde wel 5 verschillende eyeliners en 3 verschillende oogschaduwen te voorschijn. En voor ik het wist werd ik voor de 2 de keer die dag onderworpen aan een make-over.


	5. Donderdag

_de beek scene is echt gebeurd toen ik samen met de chiro ging beekspringen_

merci voor de reviews en alerts sugesties zijn altijde welcom

DONDERDAG

Vandaag leerde ik hoe onprettig het is om door Sneep gewekt te worden.

Na een nacht zonder nachtmerries is het een nachtmerrie om je ogen open te trekken en het eerste dat je ziet is het zonlicht dat weerspiegeld wordt op het vettige haar van je leraar toverdranken.als genoemde leraar zich dan ook nog om draait en je met ijskoude ogen aankijkt en met dezelfde ijskoude in zijn stem 'Sta op Potter! Prof Anderling staat buiten op je te wachten." Zegt is de horror helemaal kompleet.

De reden dat Sneep in mijn kamer stond was dat Draco Malfidus het 'voorrecht' kreeg door het afdelingshoofd gewekt te worden om op trektocht te gaan. Was ik even blij dat ik dat 'voorrecht' niet krijg want gewekt worden door Anderling leek me al bijna net zo erg.

Tegen de middag waren we al minstens 5 keer verkeerd gelopen en hopeloos verdwaald. Anderling had bewezen dat kaartlezen moeilijker is dan het lijkt, in haar wanhoop had ze de kaart aan Marcel gegeven die zich verbazend goed kon oriënteren.

De picknickplaats lag op het kruispunt van alle 4 de tochten. En raar maar waar we kwamen als eerste aan, door het verkeerd lopen hadden we een deel van de weg afgesneden.

Even later zagen we uit de andere richting Sneep en zijn afdeling. Alle zwadderaars zagen er moe en afgemat uit. Ook de huffelpuffs zagen er vermoeid uit, Spruit zat onder de modder. Ze was in een modderplas gevallen toen ze een mooie bloem wou plukken om mee te nemen. Prof. Banning had meer geluk, met zijn korte beentjes moest hij zo snel lopen dat zijn afdeling medelijden met hem kreeg en hem droegen.

Ne het eten ging iedereen weer verder. Na een tijdje stopte Marcel:" Als we hier het veld over gaan kunnen we een deel afsnijden." Dus iedereen (ook Anderling) volgde hem.

Maar door het veld liep een beekje, vol modder en op sommige plaatsen overwoekerd door hoog gras. Zonder veel geaarzel sprong Simon over het beekje "Kom op we zijn toch niet bang om over een beetje modderig water te springen zeker?"vroeg hij vanaf de overkant. Meteen sprongen ik en Ron naar hem toe, maar de beek was breder dan ik verwacht had en ik belandde er met 1 been in. Daan en Hermelien volgden ons, maar ook Daan had het beekje onderschat en viel er languit in. Belinda en Parvati stonden samen met Anderling naar het stroompje modder te kijken alsof het een vreemd dreuzelvoorwerp was dat elk moment kon ontploffen.

Na 5 minuten vreemde oplossing gezocht te hebben ( Ron kun je die boom om duwen? Dan gebruiken we die als een brug) raapte Parvati al haar griffoendor moed bij elkaar en sprong over de beek.nu stonden allen Anderling en Belinda aan de andere kant.

Zonder Parvati begon Belinda te wenen want nu stond haar vriendin niet meer bij haar. Met een groot drama sprong ze over het nog geen meter brede beekje, recht in de armen vaan haar vriendin. E toen gebeurde het onmogelijke Anderling sprong zo waardig mogelijk naar haar leerlingen toe maar verloor het beetje waardigheid door voorover in het modderige water te vallen.

Gelukkig was alle ellende niet voor niets. Marcel was juist en na 10 minuten stappen kwamen we aan op het kampdomein.

Na een verfrissende douche, gingen Ron,Hermelienen ik naar het winkeltje op het domein om eten te kopen. Hermelien wou spaghetti maken en Ron had samen met Simon en Daan afgesproken ( ze gingen een poging doen hem te leren voetballen). Ik zelf was moe en ging op mijn bed lezen in 'Zwerkbal technieken' een boek dat ik van Charlie mocht lezen.

Na 2 indrukwekkende technieken om een snaai te vangen , kwam Draco de kamer binnen. Zijn mascara was uitgelopen en zijn haar lag in da war. De zwadderaars waren zij Sneeps oriëntatie gevoel (dat nog slechter was dan dat van Anderling) op een verkeerd pad terecht gekomen dat zo glad was als ijs en op het einde van de kleine afdaling in een meertje uitkwam waar zo goed als iedereen was in geschoven, Sneep voorop.

s' Avonds was iedereenzo moe was dat na het eten het direct stil was en iedereen zonder veel problemen ging slapen.


	6. vrijdag

**_in dit hoofdstuk heb ik hulp gehad van een paar vriendinnen uit mijn klas die deze fic. als eerste hebben gelezen._**

VRIJDAG

Het was de laatste dag dus iedereen moest opruimen. Het duurde 2uur om alles in te pakken en de kamer op te kuisen, alleen de badkamer opruimen duurde al een uur. Draco's mascara en andere schoonheidsproducten lagen uitgestrooid tussen de 4 kasten.

De keuken opruimen was makkelijker , Ron en ik deden de afwas en aten de inhoud van e kasten (inclusief de ijskast) op. Daarna zochten we naar een manier om de beschimmelde kaas die we gevonden hadden aan de zwaderaars te geven.

Ron kreeg een idee, hij wou van de beschimmelde kaas een taart maken. Een kaastaart. Ik herinnerde me dat we in de koelkast nog geraspte kaas hadden liggen, mmmh…..die we voor later bewaart hadden.

We strooiden de geraspte kaas op het deeg. Jam,jam. Een daar onder de beschimmelde kaas.

Toen we klaar waren probeerden we Patty de overheerlijke, niet zo eetbare taart waar we toch trots op waren te laten opeten. Patty wou deze taart niet, "veel te dik voor mijn lijn"zei ze.

Toen probeerden we maar bij Malfidus. Hij begon ook te zagen over zijn figuurtje maar toen ik een beetje slijmde en flirtte, complimentjes gevend over zijn figuurtje, gaf hij toe en at de overheerlijke taart op. Hij zei dat er een nare smaak inzat, Ron begon te lachen en zei dat het de beschimmelde kaas moest zijn.

Malfidus spuwde alles uit en begon te gillen. Hij liep vlug naar de kraan en spoelde zijn mond met water.

Nadat hij zijn mond nog tien keer had gespoeld liep hij terug naar Ron en mij en bogen te roepen:" Ik haat jullie, hier gaan jullie spijt van krijgen. Ik maak jullie het leven zuur." Om de een of andere reden begon ik me te excuseren, Ron stampte me en keek met een gezicht van 'ben je gek geworden?'. Later toen Ron vroeg waarom ik dat deed,zei ik dat ik het niet wist, Ron dacht dat ik loog. Maar ik wist het echt niet, plotseling had ik medelijden gekregen met Malfidus.

Nadat Malfidus was uit geraasd en de ruzie een beetje bekoeld, gingen we voor de laatste keer naar het zwembad.

Waar prof. Anderling in een jaren-60badpak aan het zwemmen was, het aan zicht was ofwel hilarisch ofwel walgelijk ik kon niet kiezen welke van de twee.

Na een goeie 2 uur zwemmen en verzuipen, gingen we ons omkleden in party-outfits voor de fuif.

Toen ik terug op mijn kamer kwam was malfidus zich aan het schminken en was al een beetje beter gezind. Hij had mij precies al vergeven van het incident met de beschimmelde kaastaart.

Maar toen Ron binnen kwam stormde Malfidus terug naar buiten. Blijkbaar had hij Ron nog niet vergeven dat hij hem uitlachte.


	7. de fuif

DE FUIF

Toen we op de fuif aankwamen zagen we dat de zaal versierd was met slingers en discoballen uit de jaren stillekes ('60). Malfidus was er al.

Na een uurtje heen en weer zitten wiebelen en blikken van Malfidus te ontvangen zat de sfeer er goed in. De fuif begon op gang te komen, zelfs Sneep en Anderling waren samen aan het dansen.

Hermelien had Ron gevraafd om te dansen, omdat Ron het zelf niet durfde. Ik stond dan maar wat met Hanna te dansen. Ze giechelde heel de tijd.

Na een poosje was ik zo geërgerd dat ik gewoon naar de bar liep en een drankje bestelde.

Ze was natuurlijk kwaad dat ik haar daar had laten staan, maar ik negeerde haar gewoon.

Ik lachte toen ik Anderling voor de zoveelste keer een pijnlijk gezicht trok omdat Sneep op haar teen trapte.

Ik nam nog een slok van mijn Cola en maakte me klaar om een 2de poging op de dans vloer te wagen. Toen ik plots een hand op mijn schouder voelde, me omdraaiend, zag ik dat de hand van Draco Malfidus was, deze keek me lief aan en tot mijn grootste verbazing vroeg hij me ten dans. Tot mijn nog grotere verbazing zei ik ja.

Dansen met Malfidus was (bij gebrek aan een beter woord) interessant, alles aan hem was ineens anders en beter. De ogen van Malfidus waren zwart omrand en gaven hem een sexy look (ik schrok bij die gedachte).

We gingen naar onze kamer , maar voor we daar aankwamen troffen we onze vier huis genoten in de gang aan het bekvechten. De meisjes konden het niet eens worden, Patty wou dat Zabinni bij haar sliep maar hermelien weigerde met Zabinni in een kamer te liggen. Toen Patty dan bij de jongens wou slapen hield Ron haar tegen.

Draco en ik gingen onze kamer binnen. Nadat we onze pyjama's aan hadden (en Draco de make-up van zijn gezicht had gekregen) trok Malfidus me in zijn bed, krulde zich rond me heen en viel in slaap.


	8. zaterdag

ZATERDAG

Ik werd wakker met Draco Malfidus als een deken rond mij gekruld, verschrikt draaide ik me om en ondernam een poging omweg te komen. Malfidus greep veranderde in een klem en toen herinnerde ik me wat er gisterenavond gebeurt was.

Na een bus rit van 3 uur bereikten we Zweinstein.in onze slaapzalen laadden we al onze bagage uit, tussen mijn douchegel en shampoo vond ik een briefje:

Vanavond op 20 uur in de kamer van hoge nood

Om 20 uur ging ik naar de afgesproken plaats, ik stapte binnen in een kamer met in het midden een tafel met kaarsen en 2 heerlijke dame-blaches . "je zult wel geen honger hebben dus heb ik maar een dessert laten maken door de huiselfen." Sprak Draco achter mij.

Ik zette me neer aan een tafeltje en de zwaderaar ging recht tegenover mij zitten. "omdat je hier bent neem ik aan dat je geen spijt hebt van gisteravond."zei hij op zijn typische adelijke manier (die alleen de Malfidussen gebruiken) "Om eerlijk te zijn vond ik het wel leuk."

"Zou je het nog eens willen over doen?" vroeg hij en ik hoorde een mment van twijfel in zijn stem. "Alleen als ik 2 desserts krijg, deze Dame-Blanche en jou." Zei ik met een flirterige stem.

De Dame Blanche was heerlijk , wat volgde nog beter.

We gingen niet 'al the way' maar het was zalig. Voor de 2 de keer viel ik naast Draco Malfidus in slaap.


	9. zondag

ZONDAG

Ik werd gewekt door een kus op mijn voorhoofd. Mijn ogen ontmoette de grijze ogen van Draco, die nu vol verliefdheid waren en niet vol van haat.

"Goeie morgen" ik gaf hem een kus terug, een glimlach verscheen op zijn gezicht.

10 minuten later vonden we dat het tijd was om op te staan. "wat nu?" vroeg de zwaderaar plots, vragend keek ik hem aan, "Wil je dit geheim houden of niet?" "Wat wil jij?" de vragende uitdrukking verliet mijn gezicht niet. "De zwaderaars weten dat ik voor de jongens ben, dus ikwil het niet geheim houden." " Dan zeggen we het gewoon."

Samen liepen we naar de grote zaal voor ons ontbijt. Ik liep naar Ron en Hermelien, Draco volgde, samen zaten we recht tegenover mijn 2 vrienden.

Ron keek op en toen hij Draco zag deed hij zijn mond open om iets te zeggen, maar Hermelien gaf hem heel subtiel een duw en maakte een onduidelijk gebaar. Ron keek haar onbegrijpend aan.

"Mag ik de botter?" Draco leette niet op de 2 griffoendors recht over hem. " Als ik een kus krijg." Ik hield de botter net buiten zijn bereik. Ron zette grote ogen op. Ik kreeg mijn kus en we gingen verder met ons ontbijt.


	10. epiloog

EPILOOG

De tafel was feestelijk gedekt voor de verjaardag van Rama en Angel. De tweeling werd 9 jaar, blij keken ze naar hun gasten. Enthousiast sprongen ze naar ons toe en gaven ons elk een knuffel.

Nadat Draco en ik afgestudeerd waren, waren we gaan samen wonen, een jaar later waren we getrouwd. Samen hadden we Rama en zijn tweeling zus geadopteerd.

Het werd al laat Hermelien en Draco gingen opzoek naar de kinderen. De 2 kwamen zachtjes grinnikend terug de eetkamer binnen, ze wenkten Ron en mij naar de woonkamer.

Daar lag Rama languit op het tapijt met het hoofd van Angel op zijn bortskast. Naast hem lag Rons ( en Hermeliens) zoon Hugo men in de zetel onder een dekentje lag hun dochertje Roos.

Met z'n 4 keken we naar onze kinderen, " Laat ze maar liggen, ze kunnen blijven logeren.". Ron en Hermelien sloegen ons aanbod niet af , ze gaven hun kinderen nig een nachtzoen en gingen naar huis.

Angel werd de volgende morgen wakker om haar ouders diep in slaap op de sofa te vinden. Met een glimlach ging ze weer slapen.


End file.
